The Truth About Lies
by CarlaTheKoala
Summary: Stevie Cole is a compulsive liar thanks to her life as a con artist, but is it her or South Park that's about to get an extreme wake up call? OC story.


**A/N: Ok, so this isn't my first OC story, but I haven't moved the other OC story to this account yet for reasons I shall explain... at the bottom. Btw this is my OC account because there's already too many other stories on my normal one lol. I might start a few stories at a time, which is a bad habit of mine, but I will definitely not give up on them (that's not how I roll). So don't worry about informing me that I have a lot of stories on the go because that's just how I am, I get ideas ALL THE TIME, it's kind of annoying, especially the ones that will not leave me the fuck alone.**

**Also I am accepting OCs, which I will also explain at the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S. I do not own South Park.**

**

* * *

**

"STOP! THEIF! SOMEBODY STOP THAT GIRL!" the shopkeeper yelled at the top of his voice, but I was already miles away, my waist length, straight, chocolate brown hair swaying in the breeze as I ran along the crowded streets of New York. I didn't stop once, not even when I heard the police sirens, I simply slipped into an alley way until they passed.

My legs were burning with exertion, my lungs felt like they were to seconds away from collapsing and my heart was thundering against my ribcage, but I had to keep going. I caught my breath and adjusted my trusty, brown shoulder bag before leaving the alley and continuing my journey. A loud sigh of relief left me when I saw the familiar car. A sly smile crept over my lips as I jumped into the back seat of Dylan's convertible.

My name is Stevie Cole, I'm fifteen years old and I had just pulled off the biggest robbery of my life.

"Well, well," the brunette boy smirked, turning in his seat to face me. "If it isn't Evangoline Cole, my favourite employee."

I shot him a death glare before whipping a pair of shades out of my bag, placing them on my eyes. "For the last time my name is Stevie, STEVIE Cole! Evangoline left a long time ago." I made quick work of tying my hair back and hiding it under my favourite, indigo baseball cap.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you Evie," he grinned, ignoring the strong dislike I felt towards my old name, a look in his brown eyes that I really didn't like. "But before we go into details, did you get the rock?"

"Dylan, when have I ever failed?" I question, producing the twenty five thousand dollar, diamond ring from my pocket and handing it to him.

"Good job," he congratulated with his first real smile of the day, starting the engine and pulling out. As we began our journey I couldn't help but wonder if I'd finally made it, if I was finally gonna be handing out assignments instead of taking them on. "Ready to know where you're going next?" but then again I should have known that Dylan wouldn't keep his promise.

"What?" I asked furiously. "That's bullshit dude! You said that if I pulled this off I would get a promotion! You lied!"

"Sound familiar?" he retorted. "What was it you told this jeweller? Were you the rich heiress of a hotel chain looking for a present for your sweet sixteen? Am I right?"

I glanced down at my expensive looking disguise sheepishly "Actually it was a chain of car dealerships, I didn't want to seem too much like Paris Hilton."

"Whatever," Dylan sighed as I watched the city disappear behind us. "My point is, for a fifteen year old you are an amazing liar. You're better at deceiving people than most of the older members of The Company. Probably the best."

The Company -as it had so cleverly been named- was a group of professional con artists basically. The younger members -such as me- would move into a town or city, take on a false identity and build a trusting relationship with the locals. We then had to steal the most valuable thing we could find or -in some cases- manage, then move on to the next town or city. I had joined The Company when I was thirteen, desperate to get away from my dysfunctional family. It was all new and thrilling at first, but after a while it had become second nature and almost boring to me. I was dreaming of the day I could work inside The Company, instead of running around from city to city like a headless chicken or something.

"You're goddamn right I'm the fucking best!" I snapped.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded. "Which is why I need you out there on the field, because you're pretty much uncatchable and that's what we need right now. I swear on my life, If you pull this one off, I'll promote you to partner."

I let out a loud, defeated sigh "Fine. Who am I this time?"

He grinned again, that same, mischievous, toothy grin that I was really beginning to hate. Then he picked up the piece of paper containing my new identity "You're name is Evangoline Carter," he stated smugly.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked in frustration, pulling out my cell phone and making good use of my unlimited free internet.

"You're a fifteen year old school girl from South Park, Colorado," he continued.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Why the fuck am I going to school? I've never had to do that before!"

"Evie, this is it. This is the biggest heist you will ever pull off," he pointed out. "It's a small, isolated, mountain town, there's bound to be hundreds of precious family heirlooms and antiques. You're job is to befriend the other teens, earn their trust, and with that you'll gain access to their homes, together we're going to rid this town of every valuable item it owns, not just one object this time, everything."

"Ok, I think I can deal with school," I nodded slowly, thinking of my promotion. "What else?"

"That's the spirit," he chuckled. "Your hobbies include watching films, reading and ice skating-"

"But I don't know how to ice skate," I interrupted.

"I'm sure it's not that difficult," he reassured me. "Your favourite food is pizza, you live with your mom and dad, you're an only child and you want to be an author when you grow up."

"Ok," I nodded, taking in all the information I could. "Now can I please listen to some music?"

"Fine," he sighed, turning on the radio.

Dare by Gorillaz blasted from the speakers "Oh my God! I love this song!" I squealed, causing my boss to roll his eyes at me in the rear view mirror before switching the station. "What? Why? Why can't I listen to Gorillaz?" I demanded.

"Because Evangoline doesn't like Gorillaz," he argued calmly.

"Since when?" I questioned.

"Since I added it to your info packet," Dylan answered, showing me his scruffy handwriting at the bottom of the page.

"Ugh fine, I'll just go to sleep then if you insist on being boring," I huffed, lying across the back seat of the convertible, finding my purple travel pillow from under the seat and placing it under my head before sighing contentedly. At least I would be getting a nice big house, to myself, with all my super awesome stuff in it soon.

* * *

"You're kidding me, right?" I asked when I saw what basically could only be described as a converted barn. Well, it was an apartment block, but it had been painted with some kind of cheap, salmon pink paint, that was flaking off in patches. Also it was incredibly small compared to the sky scraping apartment buildings in New York, at a measly height of only two stories. "It looks like it was built when dinosaurs roamed the earth."

"Hey," Dylan argued. "These flats are brand new actually, and the best we could find in such short notice."

I shivered slightly "Can you please just hand me y information and go now? I'm freezing my ass off out here!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. You might find your new wardrobe more suitable for these conditions," he smiled apologetically. I had just started to walk away when he added "Oh, and by the way you'll be met by two other agents from The Company at school tomorrow. They have been based here for a while to prepare for your arrival. They have all of the facts you need to know about this town and it's inhabitants."

"Ok," I answered slowly - partly because this wasn't normally how things were done and partly because I had just lost all feeling in my finger tips. It really didn't help that I was still wearing the summer dress and stilettos heeled boots from my last job.

"Great," he replied. "See you in three months."

"Yeah, see y-ya," I shivered before he drove away. As soon as he was out of sight I sprinted towards the door, practically wrenching it open once I'd found my keys, slamming it behind me and heading straight for my new bedroom. I smiled when I saw all of my possessions already set up, waiting for me. Opening the closet, I pulled out the thickest pair of PJs I could find before finding a towel and heading for the en suite I had requested. Yep, this was why I loved The Company, they knew exactly how to make up for all the shit they put their employees through.

Once I had showered and put my PJs on, I went into the kitchen, making myself a hot chocolate and digging around for a pair of scissors. I walked back to the bedroom, placing the mug of hot chocolate and the scissors on my dressing table before taking a seat in front of it. I stared at my reflection in the mirror for a while, sighing at the dull, brown eye colour. My fingertips slowly and tentatively reached up, successfully removing the contact lenses I'd hated so much and freeing the striking light blue that was hidden beneath them.

Secondly I looked at my hair, taking in the sight of split ends. It hung limp and dull, almost reaching my waist "I think it's time for a change," I mused before picking up the scissors. Luckily, this kind of thing was in my blood, every woman in my family, over a few generations had worked in hairdressing... except me of course, and my mom, who was more interested in drinking her life away than working, but that was a whole other story. Anyways, the fact that I hadn't pursued the family trade didn't mean I hadn't picked up the natural talent for it. Chunk after chunk of the long, brown hair was removed and fell in a neat pile on the wooden surface of the dressing table.

By the time I was finished I had stylishly scruffy, layered, shoulder length hair with a side fringe. I took a deep breath as I looked over my new appearance "I'm ready," I thought out loud.

Ready to attempt the biggest and most risky robbery of my career.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I'm looking for two OCs to be the agents from 'The Company' and then I will also accept some as Stevie's classmates. I'm not doing an OC form because you can put a lot more information in it if I give you the freedom to create your own. So create away ppls.**

**Also the first three ppl, who can guess who I'm also known as on this site via PM or added to a reveiw at the bottom or something (but please do not just reveiw to guess because, y'know, flames and stuff) will get a one shot. I may give clues on my profile at a later date if no one gets it.**

**That's all for now, hope you enjoyed.**

**- Carla**


End file.
